1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the increase in the resolution of organic light-emitting display apparatuses, when light-emitting devices are miniaturized, a compensation point of a threshold voltage may be lowered. In this case, a threshold voltage difference between driving transistors may not be accurately compensated for, thereby causing a brightness difference between light-emitting devices, which may be observed by a viewer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.